Peter Sam and the Trucks
" " |origin= encourages to be ill}} Coming Soon |writer=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, & David Mitton Jacobacranmer |previous= Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady |next= Peter Sam and the Statue }} Peter Sam and the Trucks is the ninth episode of the miniseries. Plot Everyday where the narrow gauge engines work, the crisp air is suddenly interrupted by a familiar noise. The lakes and mountains have attract many tourists and Harold the helicopter flys around making sure no one needs help. “All present and correct,” Harold said one day, “Time to return to base.” Then, Harold noticed something. A sturdy little diesel was coming around the mountain. Harold flew lower for a closer look. “I'm Harold, who are you?” “I'm Rusty,” replied the diesel. “Don't recall seeing you before. What brings you this way?” “Mr. Percival has sent me to help the other engines,” huffed Rusty. This was no time to be chatting with a helicopter. “Well done. Cheers, and keep up the good work,” said Harold and he flew away. “Cheeky chopper,” muttered Rusty, and he rolled away. Sir Handel and Peter Sam were happy to see Rusty. Even so, Sir Handel would not stop grumbling. The freight cars didn't like Sir Handel and wanted to play tricks on him. Gordon puffed up to Sir Handel. “No one understands our feeling,” he sympathized, “Now if you were ill, you couldn't shunt cars, could you?” “Good idea,” Sir Handel replied, “I'll try it.” He did so next morning. “I don't feel well,” he groaned. There wasn't time to examine him, so some of his freight cars were coupled behind Peter Sam’s coaches. Rusty promised to follow with the rest. Peter Sam didn't mind the extra work. He left his coaches at the station and cheerfully chuffered on with Sir Handel’s cars. Soon, they reached the quarry where the cars were needed. Empty cars at the bottom of the slope are hitched to a cable. Loaded cars at the top are hitched to another. By their weight, loaded cars run down the steep slope, pulling the empty ones up. Peter Sam duly waited for the loaded cars at the bottom of the slope. He never bumped cars, unless they misbehaved. But the loaded cars couldn't see him properly, they thought he was Sir Handel. Their chance for trickery had come. “Faster, faster!” they yelled. “No! No!” shouted the empty cars, “It's Peter Sam!” But it was no use. “Hurrah! Hurrah!” shouted the cars. Peter Sam shut his eyes, and all the cars crashed into him. It was a huge mess. “Peep, peep!” wailed Peter Sam from beneath the wreckage. Rusty was working nearby, and came to help clear up the mess. “Bust my buffers!” exclaimed Rusty, “Don't worry, Peter Sam, we'll get you out.” Peter Sam felt battered. His funnel was cracked and his boiler dented. “Thank you, Rusty,” he said and limped slowly home. When he got back to the shed, Sir Handel felt sorry for him. “I'm sorry about your accident,” he said, “I always stand well back. Cars don't like me.” “Why didn't you warn me?" “I didn't think.” “You never do!” scolded Mr. Percival, “You can start thinking now while you're doing Peter Sam’s work as well as your own. That will teach you to pretend you're ill.” Sir Handel did start thinking, about Gordon. When the wreckage was cleared away, Rusty set off along the line. Up the line, he saw Harold again. “Splendid to see you again. I'm completing my evening’s look about,” said Harold. “Well done! Cheers! And keep the work!” said Rusty. And the little diesel purred back home. Characters * * * * * Harold * Mr. Percival * * * Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey * The Mountain Line Trivia * This is an adaptation of the fourth season episode, Trucks. * Stock footage from Memories is used. Category:Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Skarloey Railway Stories Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes About Peter Sam Category:Completed Episodes